This Should be illegal
by TeamEvan
Summary: A Very AU story! Slah/Non Slash. Just for the laughs, sorry if it doesn't make sense.
1. The start

Brittany: OMG! Triple H Its nice to meet you!

Triple H: Ummm... Hi How'd you get in here?

Brittany: I just walked in

Triple H: HOW! There were like 3 cops outside!

Brittany: *shurgs*

Triple H: Alright well imma just g-

Brittany: NOOO! *falls to knees* WERE MENT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! *ataches self to legs*

Triple H: Damn it....


	2. The Brittany and Melody Show

Triple H: NOOO! YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS TOO!  
Brittany: WHY WON T YOU LOVE ME!  
Triple H: Because you re a creeper!  
Brittany: NO! Melody is a creeper!  
Triple H: I don t see JOHN having dreams of melody!  
John: it s true!  
Brittany: SHUT IT CENA!  
John: *cries*  
Melody: don t worry I makes it better John: Yay!  
Brittany: where did hunter go!  
Triple H: *iz gone*  
Brittany: NOOOO!

John: *whispers* actually I do have dreams of melody, but they are willing *winks*  
Melody: *faints*  
Hunter: I love Shawn, OKAY! *clamps hand over mouth* I mean Stef I love Stef

Brittany: O_o

John: o_O

Stef: O_O

Shawn & Melody: *iz not surprised* we knew it

Brittany, John, Stef: *looks over at Shawn and Melody* WHAT!  
Shawn and Melody: *shrugs* saw it coming

Shawn and Hunter: *iz banging*  
Brittany: DAMN IT!  
Melody: you didn t see this coming!  
Brittany: NO! T_T

Melody: then you don t want to know about edge....  
Brittany: NO NOT EDGE...  
Melody *nods head* He ded

John: * to melody* are you gunna tell her why

Melody: nope

Melody: Edge is ded

Brittany: YES, I KNOW THIS WHY!  
John: are you sure you want to tell her!  
Melody: I should! But he didn t like her much...  
Brittany: WHAT! You told me he loved me *T_T*  
Melody: Well.... I lied John: *nods* she did.  
Brittany: I hate you guys!  
John: not as much as edge hated you!  
Melody and John: *giggle*  
Brittany: *storms off*  
Melody: Wait! Come back!  
John: oh well guess she didn t want to know

Melody: Wanna bang?  
John: hellz yeah

Melody and John: *bangz*

~The end~

Narrator: so Brittany will never know what happened to Edge. Will Brittany come back! are Shawn and hunter still banging! And WHY IS JOHN CHEATING ON HIS WIFE WITH MELODY!

Tune in a few minutes to find out!

John: Melody, I have to tell you something

Melody: oh?  
John: I m married! *looks away dramatically*  
Melody: Ummm yes well I knew that

John: *looks back* oh well I want to be with you forever!  
Melody: OH John really!  
John: No, actually not really

Melody: WHAT!  
John: I m kidding!  
Brittany: *iz still gone*  
Melody: hey John where is Shawn?  
John: he went to take a nap

Melody: and hunter?  
John: looking for Brittany

Melody: I thought Hunter didn't like Brittany

John: *shrugs* he doesn't

Hunter: *runs screaming like a girl* NOOOOOO DAMMNNNN YOU NOOOOOO!  
Hunter: SHAWN!  
Shawn *iz sleeping*  
Brittany: MUWHAHAHA

Melody: oh god Brittany you didn't.....  
John: O_O what she do

Melody: put sleeping pills in Shawn's drink!  
John: NOOO

Hunter: POOOORRRRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *shakes fist to the sky*  
Brittany: *glomps*

~The end~

Narrator: DID BRITTANY REALLY PUT SLEEPING PILLS IN SHAWN S DRINK! WHAT THE FUCK IS A GLOMP! WHAT WILL BECOME OF MELODY AND JOHN AND WILL BRITTANY EVER find out what happened to edge, well see!

Triple H: *trembling in the corner* No more Brittany, Please no more...  
Melody: Shit Brittany what did you do!  
Brittany: What a normal person would do!  
Melody: *points to hunter trembling in corner* THAT IS NOT NORMAL!  
Brittany: sure it is!  
John:* out of nowhere* No, actually it s not normal

Triple H: *sobs* the ears! There are so many ears!  
Melody: *shakes head and looks away* BRITTANY DID YOU DRUG SHAWN!  
: Shawn: *still sleeping* zzzZZZzzzzZZZ

John: damn that boy can sleep!  
Melody: BECAUSE BRITTANY DRUGGED HIM!  
Brittany: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!  
Melody: *slaps*  
John: OWE!  
Melody: Oops... Sorry John

Brittany: OK! OKAY! I will tell you IF you tell me what happened to edge

Melody & John: *looks at each other*  
Melody: I just can t *looks away sadly*  
Brittany: *stomps foot like a little whiney child* WHY NOT!  
John: because! You can t handle the truth!  
Melody: .. This isn t a few good men John

John: *pouts* I know but I thought it would be nice *walks away sadly*  
Melody: Edge, was a different man

Brittany: annddd Melody: he was a man of few words Brittany: anddd

Melody: EDGE WAS NEVER REAL!  
Brittany: WHAT!  
*dramatic music plays*  
Melody: I told you Brittany you didn't want to know!  
Brittany: He is REAL I..I made love to him...  
Melody: no, No that was your pillow

Brittany: NOOOO!  
Brittany: *sob sob*  
Triple H: IM FREEEEEEEEE! *runs away*  
Shawn: zzzzZZZZzzzz

~The end~

Edge: *in a box* when will melody take me out!  
Melody: *kicks box* SHUT IT!

*DUN DUN DUN!*

Narrator: does this mean melody lied! Will Shawn ever wake up! Why did john quote a few good men! Where did hunter go again! And why is edge in a box!

Stay tuned!

[Commercial]

Do you like sunggies? Then you will love Duggies!  
They are great for your cats and birds and even little children!

WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN AND ADULTS AGES 1-30 Buy yours now!  
18006666666 Dont buy a snuggie by a duggie you won't die! *maybe*

[End of the Commercial]

Brittany: Melody how could you!  
Melody: what are you talking about!  
Brittany: I see you talking to that box that sounds like edge!  
Melody: MANN STFU you have never heard edge speak!  
Brittany: THAT MAY BE TRUE! But I can feeeel him!  
Melody: please the only thing you're going to feel is my foot punting Ur cunt!  
Brittany: nooooooo not again!  
Melody: that s right, so be quiet! Edge is not in this box!  
John: its true, he's not

Brittany: WHY DO YOU LIE!  
John: I don't melody does

Melody: *slaps john* that was on PURPOSE!  
Brittany: what do you mean John!  
John: UMM...  
Shawn: WTF! How long have I been asleep!  
Hunter: about a day I missed you!  
Shawn: WHY HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP ALL DAY!  
Hunter: *points at Brittany*  
Shawn: OH HELL TO THE NO!  
Brittany: OH GOD NOOO! *runs*  
Shawn: *chases Brittany*  
Melody: this is funny

John: look at Brittany run! GO FASTER!  
Melody: Hush John! that's as fast as she'll get!  
Brittany: IIIIIIII HHHHHHHHHHAAAAATEEEE YOOUUU MELLL!  
Melody: I'm aware!  
John & Melody & hunter: *giggles*  
Shawn: come back here!  
Brittany: I m sorry! i just wanted to do hunter!  
Shawn: WHAT!  
Brittany: I mean hug him!  
Melody: she's lying

Brittany: *shoots melody!*  
John: NOOOOO! Melody!  
Hunter: O____O

Shawn: O_____O

Melody: x.x

Brittany: it was loaded! 11!111!

~The end~

Narrator: Did Brittany just run! Iz hunter a tattle tail! Did it hurt when melody slapped john! Does Shawn know what he just got himself into AND WHY WAS THE GUN LOADED!  
More soon? Who knows!

Dun Dun Dun

Brittany: *drops gun* I.. I didn t mean to shoot her!  
Shawn: the hell you didn t *steps away from melodys ded body*  
Hunter: that poor girl! She was so nice *sniff*  
Brittany: *glare* you liked her and not me!  
Hunter: Well she wasn t a creeper!  
Shawn: yeah it's true...  
Brittany: you guys suckkkk!  
Hunter: *winks* we so doo

John: *sob sob* I m sorry Melody!  
Brittany: what are you talking about?  
John: I loved her so much, but I m married to my wife!  
Hunter: what is he talking about!  
Shawn: John! Did you kill melody?  
John: *nods head*

Brittany: *sniff* M-melody!  
John: I had to! I couldn t live without her! And I didn t want anyone else to have her!  
Shawn: that is some fucked shit

Brittany: you made me kill my best friend!  
John: Nope *smirks* YOU DID, your finger prints are all over the gun

Brittany: DAMN you!  
John: so you will rot in jail and I get to be free!  
Hunter: but we heard you confess

Shawn: yea, we did...  
John: *gives them cookies*  
Shawn and Hunter: OOOHHHHH COOOKKIIEEESSS!  
Brittany: damn! Their one weakness!  
John: MUWUAHAHAHAHA, *kisses melody's cheek* I m sorry my love!  
Brittany: *cries* H-how could you do that to Melody! God what will I tell her mommy! *pictures what will happen*

*Brittay: Melody is dead!

Melody's mommy: oh Brittany you're so silly!  
Brittany: O____O'' *

John: I must go, I hear the cops!  
Brittany: fine, you win AGAIN!  
John: *vanishes*  
Cops: you have the right to remain silent.....

~The end~


	3. Epic Story

*Inside a locker room*

Cody: You are just so handsome Shawn…

Shawn: *blushes* Oh Cody you're just saying that…

Cody: No, I think you are *leans in to kiss Shawn*

Cody and Shawn: *make out*

*Randy and Ted walk in*

Ted: *see's Cody macking Shawn* WTF CODY!

Cody: *pulls away* Oh god, Teddy!

Randy: *steps up* Old man why you touching our boy!

Shawn: I…I he came on to me! *hides behind a bench*

Randy: *Texts Hunter* _**come control your man!**_

Hunter: **What are you talking about?**

Randy: _**He's macking on my boy!**_

Hunter: **He is what!**

Randy: _**just come get him!**_

*Hunter chargers into the room*

Shawn: Oh god you didn't!

Randy: *glares* Oh but I fucking did!

Cody: Randy! It was my fault!

Ted: shut it!

Cody: *shuts lips*

Hunter: Shawn! How could you cheat on me like this!

Shawn: it was just a kiss hunter, he came on to me! *points to Cody*

Cody: it's true Hunter…

Ted: what did I say!

Cody: Sorry…

Randy: *Texts Melody* _**damn it!**_

Melody: **Wat?**

Randy: _**Fucking Shawn macking on Cody!**_

Melody: **….. Shawn and Cody?**

Randy: _**YES! It's horrible**_

Melody: **u sure it wasn't Cody?**

Randy: _**SHUT IT!**_

Melody: **-_-'' **

Randy: _**get your ass down here! **_

Melody: **Fine, can I bring Brittany?**

Randy: _**whatever…**_

Shawn: *Sneers* You know Hunter you've been with that Brittany girl!

Hunter: don't you dare change the subject!

Shawn: NO! Then you have your wife, who else is there!

Hunter: *blushes and looks away*

Shawn: HA! I know there is someone else, tell me!

Hunter: Umm I forgive you Shawn

*Melody and Brittany walk in*

Melody: WTF Cody!

Brittany: *drools*

Melody: how could you Mack on Shawn!

Ted: It was NOT Cody, it was Shawn

Melody: boy, you best back up!

Ted: *backs up, mumbles* _bitch_

Brittany: WHAT!

Ted: nothing…

Brittany: that is what I thought…

Shawn: why is Brittany here!

Randy: *glares* because she's Melody's friend!

Hunter: well why is Melody here!

Ted: cause she's awesome

Randy: *smirks* Duh Hunter…

Melody: NOW, please let us get down to business. We all know Cody came on to Shawn.

Randy: you're not so awesome anymore.

Melody: shut it, Cody is a slut yes?

Cody: *nods head*

Ted: *smacks Cody* stop that!

Melody: *laughs* It happens, it's not so bad right? *looks over to Randy*

Randy: *sigh* I'm a slut to

Brittany, Ted, Cody, Hunter, Shawn: WHAT!

Randy: There as been another's besides Samantha….

Melody: *iz silent*

Brittany: Who is it! How come you didn't tell Melody!

Ted: why do you care?

Brittany: Cause she tells me everything!

Melody: *glares* STFU!

Brittany: Sorry…

Cody: so who else is there…?

Randy: *looks at Melody* I have to tell them

Melody: Please no! John will get mad!

Brittany, Ted, Cody, Shawn, Hunter: *gasp*

Hunter: No Melody! You've cheated on JOHN!

Shawn: well... He's kinda already married… like you…

Hunter: Shut up!

Melody: God damn it Randy!

*Cody texts John* _**you're girl is cheating on you**_

John: **WHAT? Liz!**

Cody: _**No worse, Melody!**_

John: **NOT MELODY, with whom?**

Cody: _**…. Randy…**_

John: **………**

Ted: Cody what did you just do?

Cody: *looks up from phone* nothing….

Ted: Did you Text someone?

Cody: Pfft... No…*looks away* Maybe…

Ted: DAMN IT

*Ted texts John* _**did Cody text you?**_

John: **damn you know to!**

Ted: _**Yeah, I found out when Cody did…**_

John: **son if a b... I'm coming down there**

Ted: _**that's not so... ugh whatever**_

Ted: how could you do that to Melody!

Cody: she was cheating on John, no one does that!

Ted: but she stuck up for you!

Cody: Oh NOW you believe her.

Ted: *rolls eyes* In case you forgot we don't think. Randy thinks' for us!

Cody: oh right…

Cody: fuck…

Ted: *hits forehead* Guess John is coming here…

Melody: What! NO! T_T He's going to be so mad

Randy: Don't worry Melody….

Melody: how can you say that…?

Brittany: MELODY! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

Melody: same reason why I didn't tell you Drew slept with HUNTER!

Shawn and Brittany: WHAT!

Hunter: O___O Melody what have I done to you!

Melody: *huffs* Well I hate being the bad guy, so your turn ^-^

Ted: *mumbles* speaking of sluts…

Randy: hush!

Melody: *texts Drew* **so I'm sorry…**

Drew: _**for…?**_

Melody: **you'll see in about... Oh two seconds...**

Drew: _**.....**_

Drew: _**Damn you Melody… damn you.**_

Randy: wow! Did you see Shawn run!

Cody: never thought he could!

Ted: he's not THAT old,

Melody: he does have back issues… *looks at cell*

*Text from drew*: _**My eye… it hurts…**_

Shawn: *dusts hands* that should teach him a lesson

Hunter: What did you do to him! T_T

Shawn: WHAT?

Hunter: I mean… ^-^

Shawn: That is what I thought you whore!

Hunter: *sad face*

Melody: Shit…Shit… What am I going to do!

Cody: you could run…

Ted: *rolls eyes* Shut up, you idiot! I'll protect you! *puts arm around melody*

Melody: *looks up at Ted* Really

Ted: Why sure!

*John enters locker room*

John: Back the fuck up DiBiase!

Ted: *steps away from Melody* K!

Melody: *sad face*

John: Melody, how could you, with my best friend?

Randy: Johnny it's not what it seems!

John: *whimpers* don't you dare call me that *looks away*

Melody: …….. Johnny?

John: Don't judge me!

Melody: You never let me call you that!

John: Umm… Its cause Randy is my BFF

Cody: *snort* Sure

Ted: damn it Cody I swear…

*Drew enters unnoticed*

Drew: *laughs* More like FUCK buddies!

Brittany: O_____O Oh my god it's Drew *faints?*

Ted, Cody, Melody, Hunter, and Shawn: GASP!

Shawn: this is the first time melody's gasped with us ^_^

Melody: Indeed… JOHN! You've slept with Randy to!

John: *looks away* only when you or Liz were not around…. *sad face*

Melody: *smiles* I'm actually okay with this….

Randy and John: *gasp!* really?

Cody: Wait, wait! I don't like this; Randy's slept with me to!

Ted: *slaps forehead… again* Cody you stupid fuck *walks away*

John: What! Randy you said it was only Sam and Mel!

Randy: I-I'm sorry it was Just Cody, Mel, Sam and you…

Cody: and you guys call me a slut

Ted: *walks back over to Cody* I'm going to punch you in the face!

Drew: Ted, it seems you are the only one who hasn't slept with anyone…

Ted: *unsure face* well….just two people…. I am such a horrible husband.

Cody: Teddy! Who did you sleep with!

Brittany: *pretending to still have fainted*

Ted: Brittany, I have to tell them!

Melody, Cody, John, Hunter, Drew and Shawn: GASP!

Shawn: Second time! ^_^

Melody: Get your ass up bitch!

Hunter: How could you cheat on me!

Brittany: I…I….

Drew: I'm sorry Hunter, I to have been with Brittany…. A lot…

Brittany: *small smile on face*

Hunter: Don't even with me Drew!

Cody: This is too good *texts Edge*

Cody: _**so Drew and Brittany, Huh?**_

Edge: **What?**

Cody: _**They've spelt together… a lot **_

Edge: **WHAT!**

Cody: _**seems Drew has cheated on Hunter with her**_

Edge:** T_T**

Cody: So I guess Edge is coming now to….

John: No you didn't!

Cody: yup! *smile*

Brittany: I hate you Cody…

Ted: Me too

Drew: same

Melody: ditto

Randy: *Nods head*

Cody: T_T WHAT Teddy!

Ted: You've tattled on everyone here!

Cody: NO! I haven't told Melody that Evan cheated on her

Melody: WHAT!

Ted: ……..

John: What do you mean WHAT! You've cheated on me with Evan AND Randy…

Melody: Oh stfu you've cheated on your wife with ME and Randy!

John: SO!

Melody: *rolls eyes*

Randy: this is some fucked shit…

*Randy texts Evan* _**soo**_…

Evan:** I know, you don't need to tell me, I can hear you guy's yelling**

Randy: _**how could you cheat on Melody?**_

Evan: **Easy, how sad. Right?**

Randy: _**Get your ass in here NOW!**_

Melody: Remember when you KILLED ME!

John: No way Brittany did,

Brittany: Fuck you Cena!

Cody: Oh please not again…

John: Uh…

Brittany: Fuckin' Cody! *chargers for him*

Cody: *screams like a bitch*

Melody: HOLD THE FUCK UP!

Cody and Brittany: *stops*

Melody: Brittany you've slept with JOHN!

Drew: HOW COULD YOU!

Hunter: Oh shut up!

Shawn: NO you shut it Hunter, You've slept with Drew!

Hunter: Drew how could YOU… with Brittany!

Brittany: EASY cause I'm sexy

*Evan enters locker room*

Evan: Melody…

Melody: *looks away*

John and Randy: *glare*

Brittany: oh great!

Shawn: be quiet

Brittany: excuse me!

Shawn: you heard me!

Brittany: *punches Shawn*

Brittany: *innocent look, walks away*

Melody: *rolls her eyes*

Evan: Look John when you killed Melody…

John: I DIDN'T Brittany did!

Brittany: Oh john, you d-bag!

Melody: Watch yourself!

Randy: Melody, please…

Melody: …..

Cody: *interrupts Evan* you know, I don't even see the big deal!

Ted: ………

Cody: So Hunter slept with Brittany and drew!  
Ted: ……..

Cody: who cheated on Hunter who cheated on Shawn

Ted: Cody….

Cody: and I mean Randy is a sex god, so who wouldn't sleep with him….

Ted: Cody….

Cody: and John is pretty sexy to that's why I banged him….

Ted: CODY!

Brittany, Shawn, Randy, Hunter, and drew: GASP!

Shawn: Melody didn't gasp!

Melody: because I knew John slept with Cody….

Randy: WHAT

John: *looks guilty* It's true….

Melody: *glares at Cody* that's why he's a fucking slut!

Evan: *who has been silent all along* Damn, you guys are fucked.

Shawn: well no kidding…

Evan: Look Melody, I slept with Jericho

Melody: You did?

Shawn: GASP!

Shawn: wait…Why didn't you gasp with me?

Melody: Cause I knew about it

Ted: yup

Cody: same here

John and Randy: *nods head*

Hunter: I'm not even going to comment on this…

Brittany: I didn't know….

Shawn: *whispers* It's cause your stupid…

Melody: *sigh* It's alright

Evan and John and Randy: What?

Randy: but Melody…

Melody: I don't deserve any of you.

Brittany: PFFT! I'm pissed Drew slept with Hunter!

Shawn: don't even start!

Brittany: Oh I will this is all crap!

Edge: Oh really Brittany, is this?

Brittany: *gasp* Edge!

Edge: I thought you loved me *sniff*

Brittany: But I do!

Cody: You have a funny way of showing it.

Ted: *covers Cody's mouth* I got this.

Cody: *glare*

Brittany: Thanks!

Edge: I waited for you and I find this out!

Brittany: Well… It's Triple H he's a god!

Melody: WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!

Edge: Brittany we are over!

Brittany: GASP! No

Edge: Ted then JOHN and HUNTER!

Drew: don't forget me!

Edge: *glare*

Drew: *smirks*

Brittany: I didn't mean to okay! They are all so sexy!

Melody: I CANT EVEN RIGHT NOW! JOHN AND TED?

Randy: Least she didnt sleep with me! ^_^

Evan: Or Me

Shawn: and Me

Hunter: ....... *looks away*

Cody: you know I'm surprised we haven't

Brittany: yeah, you are a slut.

Melody: Oh you to Brittany you to.

Brittany: OH ONE TIME MELODY!

Melody: *glare*

Cody: You know I don't even remember how this all started.

Melody, Shawn, Hunter, Brittany, John, Evan, Drew, Ted, Edge:

*GLARE*

Melody: Are you serious

Ted: I don't even know right now

John: *looking at Randy* You're sexy when you're mad

Randy: *looking at Melody* Mel aint looking so bad either

Melody: *iz nervous*

Brittany: *winks at Hunter* What you thinkin'?

Hunter: That I really want a sandwhich

Brittany and Shawn: *Hit Hunter*

Hunter: OW! I mean That I want you! *looks at brittany and shawn*

Brittany: Which one of us?

Shawn: Yeah which one?

Hunter: Ummmm

Ted: *whispers* You should run away

Hunter: Great idea! *takes off like a bat outta hell*

Brittany: Fucking Ted!

Cody: You've Been there done that, next!

Ted: *smacks forehead*

Brittany: I really, Really hate you

Cody: yeah I know...

Ted: *rolls eyes*

Randy: So Melody, we should get out of here

John: HEY WAIT A MINTUE!

Evan: yeah wait!

Melody: I didn't even agree to anything...

Brittany: WAIT WAIT WAIT! all 3 of you are going to fight for her?

Melody: HEY! I'm pretty amazing.

Randy, John, Evan, Shawn: yeah it's ture

Brittany: T_T

Drew: don't worry I love you! *macks on Brittany*

Edge: HEY! WTF!

Brittany and Drew: *iz Busy*

Edge: T_T I don't even know right now...

Shawn: ya know me either, Fucking Hunter, Brittany and Drew

Edge: Seriously, every one we know are just SLUTS! *glares at everyone*

John: I am not a slut!

Randy: I am! *grins*

Cody: Well I for one am not!

Ted: *kicks cody in the face* WE ARE DONE!

Ted: We're going to go *picks Cody's leg up and drags him out of the room*

Everyone cept Melody: O_O

Melody: That was going to happen sooner or later you guys.

Everyone 'cept Melody(...again): We know...

Edge: DREW! I will fight to the death for Brittany!

Drew: Seriously? 'Cause my life is not worth...*brittany hits drew*

Brittany: HEY!

Drew: *rubs arm* okay, she's worth my life...

Melody: yeah, okay.. *rolls eyes*

Brittany: SHUT IT!

Melody: whatever *walks away*

Edge: LET US BEGIN THIS BATTLE!

Drew: You know this isn't nessary....

Brittany: They hell it aint *takes popcorn outta nowhere*

Randy: How the fuck did she do that?

Evan: I have no idea...

Shawn: *underbreath* she is just such a cunt.

Hunter: *is back with sandwhich* This is pretty tastey...

Shawn: *glares at hunter* You son of bitch!

Hunter: WHAT! Leave my sandwich alone!

John: Did a woman make that?

Hunter: No, but it should've been

Melody: *walks back* REALLY JOHN REALLY! I hate you.

John: T_T

Hunter: Heh, *continues to eat sandwhich*

Drew: You know... I don't really want to fight.

Edge: *Spears Drew anyway*

Brittany: Well that didn't last.

Edge: *smiles* Let us go Brittany!

Brittany: O-tay!

Melody: WAIT, WAIT WAIT!

Edge and Brittany: What?

Melody: You are going to forgive her?

Edge: Yeah pretty much.

Melody: WHY?

Edge: *looks at brittany lovingly* Because she is amazing

Melody: I hate you guys so much....

John, Randy, Shawn and Hunter: HEY!

Shawn: Wait, Evan why didn't you shout Hey! *shakes hands*

Evan: 'Cause Melody can never hate me *grins*

Melody: *nods head* it's ture.

John: but what about me?

Melody: Aweh, I can't hate anyone.

Brittany: See! you still love me!

Melody: yeah I guess

Brittany: Lets hug!

Melody: I'm not ready for one yet.

Brittany: I understand *Walks away with Edge*

John and Randy: Melody we're gunna head out, we'll see you later

Shawn: Yeah, Im'ma beat in Hunters face till he can't remember Brittany Cox

Melody: *sighs sadly* All right See you

John, Randy: Bye!

Shawn: See you *Grabs Hunter by the ear*

Hunter: OW, OW, OW Bye Mel!

Drew: *Iz still Unconscience*

Melody: Poor Drew

Evan: Yeah For sure *smiles*

Melody: So I guess you'll be going to?

Evan: Nope, I'll stay here with you.

Melody: Cool *iz silent for a moment* You.. uh wanna write on Drew

Evan: *grins* Oh yeah...

( 30 mintues later)

Everyone: *Gone*

Drew: Wtf, My head *clutches skull* Where

is everyone? Hello?

*gets up from floor and walks to mirrior*

Drew: *eyes widen* WHAT THE! I do NOT Fail!

Drew: *lifts hand to wipe at face* is that a... a PENIS on my hand!

GOD DAMN IT!

Melody and Evan: *giggles in other room*

THE END!

_**Mutha fucka' **_


	4. Melody meets Evan

Brittany: Are you sure this is going to work?

Melody: WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME!

Brittany: *shrugs* cause I can?

Melody: Ughh... Yes Brittany this is going to work, trust me...

Brittany: The last time you said that, Triple H got a restraining order on me...

Melody: Well that's your fault... *opens door*

Brittany: Like hell... So where are we going?

Melody: *Grins* To the Locker rooms

Brittany: Oh? Who are you going to kidnap this time...

Melody: SHUT UP *whispers* Evan Bourne

Brittany: What was that? *smirk*

Melody: EVAN BOURNE BRITTANY EVAN FUCKING BOURNE!

Evan: *comes from around the corner* Umm.... You called me?

Brittany: *points to melody* She did...

Melody: *silence*

Evan: *looks to Brittany then Melody* Well I'm here so what is it?

Melody: *takes out rope*

Brittany: RUN EVAN RUN!

Melody: DAMN IT BRITTANY!

Evan: *Runs away*

Melody: *sob, sob*

Brittany: SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TRIPLE H PUTS A RESTRAINING ORDER ON ME EVAN BOURNE RUNS AWAY!

Triple H: *comes out of no where* not you again!

Brittany: TRIPLE H! WHY WON T YOU LOVE ME *sob sob*

Melody: Hey Edge is behind you

Brittany: IS HE! *turns around* NOO! NOT THE POLICE!

Melody: *giggle*

Cops: *Drags Brittany away* you have the right to remain silent....

Brittany: I'll be back *glares at melody then at Triple H

Randy: Well that was awkward

Melody: Indeed *glomps Randy*

Randy: NOO! Not again!


	5. Edge Visits the President

Edge: *to obama* So your the president huh?

Obama: Yup..

Edge:.....

Obama: *whisle*

Edge: do you like being the president

Obama: it has its ups and downs...

Edge: *looks away* does it now

Obama: *nods head*

Edge: so you like wrestling?

Obama: Yeah, do you?

Edge: *rolls eyes* I AM a wreslter

Obama: OMG NO WAY!

Edge: yeah... who did you think i was...

Obama: like some other douche OMG your a wreslter

Edge: Ummm yeah...

Obama: Like, wow dude. I love JC!

Edge: I dont even know right now....

Obama: *drool* and tha Hunter man! be still my heart *fans self*

Edge: okay, i gotta go

Obama: NOOO tell me do you know hunter and JC

Edge: Well yes we work close

Obama: OHHH BOY will you introduce us *bats eye lashes*

Edge: yeah sure...

Obama: Well good! let me go get ready *runs away*

Edge: imma get the fuck outta here *runs out the door*

Obama: Im back! *sees edge is gone* Damn it, not again......

~the end~


	6. Brittany meets Edge

Melody: Hey guess who i brought! *Edge walks up*

Brittany: *GLOMPS EDGE*

Melody: DAMN IT BRITTANY! Edge isnt Healed yet!

-The next day-

Edge: Seriously guys... you can untie me now...

Brittany: No i like you like this *drools*

Edge: I...uh... I dont like this...

Brittany: Too Bad *Glomps Edge on chair*

Edge: *sob sob*

Melody: You know Brittany I dont even tie them up..

Brittany: *gares* Dont lie!

Melody: ONE TIME! But he ran away! So it doesnt count!

Brittany: *Pets Edges head and Coos* I loves you soo much Edge

Melody: Yeah, Im def not a creeper to... *walks away*

Edge: NO MELODY COME BACK! come back... *sob sob*

/--\

Edge: *still tied up* So you mean to tell me your virgintiy is a cat?

Brittany: *nods her head* Yup, but not just any cat, ITS NELSON!

Edge: Nelson....?

Brittany: Melodys cat! *points to nelson*

Edge: That's just creepy...

Brittany: SILENCE! do you need tape?

Edge: NO! I'll be good!

Brittany: *smiles* Good So i feel like dressing you up!

Edge: *Eyes widen with fear* oh please no...

Brittany: Oh yes *takes out micky mouse ears*

Edge: OH GOD NOO! NOT THE EARS!

Brittany: *puts them on Edge* Soo cute.. *grins evilly* soo cute..

Edge: NOOOOOOOOO...........

-The same night-

Damien: Hey Brittany!

Brittany: Oh... Hey Damien..Wh-whats up?

Damien: Oh not much how about you!

Brittany: *pats Edge on head* Nothing much just sitting here

Edge: OH GOD HELP ME!

Damien: W-what was that..?

Brittany: You dont need to worry about it....

Edge: PLEASE STRANGER HELP- *Brittany tapes his mouth*

Brittany: So i got to go now...STOP MOVING!....okay bye! *hangs up*

Damien: .......

~The End~

* * *

Damien is Brittanys Boyfriend and if you've read The Melody and Brittany show you now understand why Hunter says "so many ears."


End file.
